


Help me/Save me

by Julia_Kills



Series: My first ABO story [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship/Love, German Main Characters, Knives, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia get's beaten up by a group of older alphas. Revenge and hate are strong feelings, but they aren't good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me/Save me

When Julia came out as an alpha in primary school she wasn't sure to be happy or not. The rest of her female classmates were omegas or betas, most boys were alphas. She knew some female alpha teachers and some colleagues of her parents, but that was it. So Julia never found true trust in alphas of any sex. She didn't knew how.

And then she was in the sixth grade. Many things changed. Julia became confident with being an alpha and found out what makes an alpha to be a lover and a protector, not always a fighter. One day she read in the newspapers that an omega was raped and killed not far away from where she lived. She cried for the poor girl and prayed that the group of alphas would be found soon. It only took a week for the police to find the older teens while they were sexual harassing a young omega in the late evening. The alphas were sentenced to twentyfour years in prison. But Julia and everyone else knew that this wouldn't bring the parents back their daughter.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - ~~~~~~~~ - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julia fully opened the window she sat in front of and letted more fresh air flow into her study. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. Sometimes she felt like she would suffocate. When that was the case, she often paniced or would gasp for air. The sudden need of air was often the reason she loved being outside. But being actually outside or just sitting in front of a wide opened window made no difference to her. Frankly, she just wanted to breath and never wanted to feel like drowning ever again.

She looked down inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Then she stood up and walked towards the tall mirror hanging next to the bookcase. When Julia looked into it she saw something looking like the shadow of an alpha. Her long brown hair was messy and some of it was sticking sweaty on her forhead. She was breathing heavily. She realised that her lower lip was bleeding slightly and her nuckles were deep red. Then her gaze fell on her clothes. Her grey t-shirt was sweat-soaked and clung on her upper body uncomftably. There were little and bigger bloodstains everywere and it was covered in dust and dirt. The darkblue jeans were ripped slightly on the knee and there was a bit blood too. Her own and a bit of theirs. It was covered in dust as well as shoes and the visable skin. She had little cuts and scrapes everywhere. There were big light red spots were they had hit her which would leave dark bruises. Some of them already started turning purple and blue. She looked into the eyes of her reflection in the mirror. Dead, brown eyes, normally filled with glee, energy and a deep burning fire, looked back at her. Her face was emotionless, cold and almost lifeless.

Then a picture slipped into her mind. The sharp blade reflecting the sun.

Then another one. Eyes filled with hatred.

And then sounds and noises slipped in. The sound of fists and boots against flesh. The silent sound of blood dripping on the sand and gras. Her back slamming on the ground. Her heart racing fast and faster. Noisy laughter as the blade slipped into her flesh. A sream filled with pain. Helpless. Despaired. Heavy breathes as they left her on the ground. Broken.

No. Not broken. Wounded inside and outside. Yes. But that and the might bruised rip would heal soon. Sooner than her hate and the lust of revenge.

Revenge was something she never liked to think of. Right then, in that moment, she couldn't think of anything else and that burning feeling inside of her was deep and felt so good...

" _No!_ " She screamed hopping she was unheared. " _You're better than that._ " She wispered to herself. Julia took a deep breathe and slightly shook her head only to relise her headache. With hand she held her head and clenched the other one into a fist. She neary broke the mirror as she punched the wall in front of her. The new pain brought her back to reality.

What time was it? She looked at the clock hanging at the opposite side of the room. Ten past three. She had to think. It would be at least two hour, more or less, until her mom came back from work. So she had enough time to clean herself up and to treat the wounds she could reach. But what about the ones she couldn't reach? She couldn't go to the hospital. The would only call her parents. No, she had figure out something else.

Then she remembered that the mothers from three of her friends were nurses. She smiled and went trough the options who's mother would be better. First there was the mother of Lenard, a very smart beta her age she knew since she was little, Silke. She had already treated Julia multiple times when she was a kid. She lived the street across from the street she lived in. The only disadvantage was when her husband, who happend to be one of the closest friend of her father, was at home he would call him and that wasn't good at all. So she couldn't risk going there.

The next option would be Karolina's mother. Karolina was an extraodenary omega who was in Julia's class and often helped her in math (Julia helped her in english in return). The problems were that Julia didn't knew where they lived or if the older woman was even at home. And frankly, Julia didn't wanted to go there because she knew that the beta didn't liked her.

The last option was living next door and even liked her as far as she knew. Sarah's mother. Julia knew Sarah since they moved into the house next to the alpha and the teens were friends after a short time. If Julia was lucky only Sarah's mother was home. But even when the other teen was at home it wouldn't that bad. So it was decided. And she knew the adult was at home. She saw her car parking in front the house.

The alpha got undressed and went into bathroom. She showered quickly to get rid of the dirt and some of the blood. After she dried herself off with a dark towl (so her mother wouldn't recognise it that soon) she treated some of the cuts and putted patches on the ones that were still bleeding. Then she got dressed in black underwear, a black pullover and darkblue sweatpants. She slowly climbed down the stairs and then carefully putted on a pair of dark blue sneakers. With her keys she left the house and locked the frontdoor.


End file.
